


Where’s an All-Night Pharmacy When You Need It

by StarryEyes2000



Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Dyslexia, F/M, Learning Disabilities, Romance, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: Nothing is 100% certain and life can find a way.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Any Ship, Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: Christopher Pike/Reader Christopher Pike/Any Ship [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954180
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Chris connected the dots. And now that he had, wondered why it had taken him this long. The indications were subtle but there. A jumble of symptoms and changes that had, at first, concerned and then worried him.

An uncharacteristic melancholy. Out of the blue testy responses. An abrupt and intense dislike of eggs. A glass of mostly ice with a little water always within reach.

An aversion to the scent of coffee. Pushing food around on the plate rather than eating it. Frequent tears.

And her body was responding differently to his touch. What had given pleasure now seemed to cause, at the least discomfort, and he suspected, at times, oversensitivity and perhaps even pain. And while she had not declined any requests for sex, the past two weeks she was more content curling up in his arms than making love.

She was also pale, needed extra sleep and her skin felt warmer than usual. Had the nearly impossible, or was improbable the right term, happened? Was he going to be a father?

Now that he had acknowledged the possibility, he sat with it a bit, allowing feelings and questions to surface without judgement.

Unexpected and unplanned – hell yes.

Life-altering – a major understatement.

Unwelcome … … …, be honest he reminded himself, … … … … … not necessarily.

What would life look like then?

Maybe, in the future, families would be common on Starfleet ships, but that was beyond his lifetime as today space exploration was too unpredictable and dangerous, the Federation’s adversaries too aggressive.

Honestly, he would deeply miss life on board his ship.

But he would never be an absent partner. That commitment had always been absolute and unwavering. Nor would he choose to be an absent father.

So life would be different. He could teach at the Academy. Retire and take up a different career. Devote all his time to raising a family.

Those options could be interesting.

Stop being selfish, he thought. You are not the one who will carry and give birth to the child. You are not the only one whose life and career will change.

Did she also suspect a pregnancy? It would be unlike her not to share it with him. Since the obvious indicator was not reliable and the crew was experiencing discomfort as they traversed the nebula, she may not have considered the possibility.

Should he broach the subject? No. If he were wrong that would only hurt her unnecessarily. He decided to wait and watch carefully.

**Two Weeks Later**

I couldn’t shake this nausea and slight dizziness. Ever since entering the nebula four weeks ago a fraction of the crew had been experiencing the same symptoms. Slight gravimetric waves were bombarding the ship and penetrating the shields. Medical determined those with sensitive inner ears were vulnerable and would adjust over time. The others had. My symptoms were getting worse.

Food was no longer just unpalatable, today I couldn’t keep anything down.

Oh.

But that shouldn’t be. It was unlikely and … both Chris and I took contraceptives just in case.

I tried to remember the date of my last period. But going several months between cycles wasn’t unusual for me and was the reason I never considered the nausea to be … morning sickness. Seriously? Morning sickness? Try all day long sickness.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

OK, don’t panic.

Should I tell Chris?

If I go to Sickbay it will be officially on my record. Which will trigger a set of choices. And then Chris is likely to find out before I have a chance to tell him. And the whole ship will know by tomorrow. And if …, if it’s true and doesn’t prove viable, then everyone will know that as well …

Privacy can be non-existent on a starship. Where is an all-night pharmacy in deep space when you need it?

Oh hell, we’re in the middle of a nebula, over eight months from home at high warp. No matter your long-term options, you would be having a baby on a _starship_.

Think.

Yes! I still have that medical tricorder I borrowed. Perfect, I can confirm, talk to Chris and then … we’ll go from there.

As the panic subsided a little, I realized something else – if my suspicions were wrong, I would be … disappointed? I thought I had made peace with the reality that it was unlikely I would have a child.

I searched the desk drawers. I searched the clothes drawers. I searched the closet. Nothing. I searched again, this time less neatly and close to tears. I was standing in front of the closet frantically tossing out clothes, blankets, and boxes when I heard the doors to our quarters whoosh open.

Chris took in the growing mess. And then settled me on the sofa. Sitting opposite, he took my hands in his. “Ready to talk about it now?”

“What?” I asked absentmindedly, still trying to remember where I stashed that damn tricorder. His gentle expression and touch were grounding, and I relaxed a bit. “What? … Oh … you figured it out?”

He nodded.

“When?”

“A couple of weeks ago.”

“How could you know before me …” I shook my head. “Never mind.” Chris missed nothing. Which was preternatural and one of his superpowers.

He pointed to the piles on the floor.

“I was looking for a medical tricorder.” I answered his unspoken question.

His mouth twitched as he held back amusement. “I see. Interesting strategy.”

I was the one who laughed first. Well, it was more of a nervous giggle. Unable to hold back the tears any longer, I asked in a quiet voice. “What are we going to do?”

He smoothed the hair out of my eyes and wiped away the tears. Sat beside me and gathered me in his arms. “Either path will be good.”

“You are remarkably calm.” _Which is unsurprising_ , I thought.

“I’ve had more time to get use to the idea.” After kissing the top of my head he continued, “For me, it’s always been a choice. For you, your life was built around the framework that you didn’t have a choice. You must be feeling shocked, overwhelmed and afraid.”

I nodded.

“And wanting to keep it a secret.”

I nodded again.

“That may be out of our hands.”

I sighed.

The practical Captain took charge.

He brought a cold cloth to soothe my puffy, red eyes and picked up the items I had flung on the furniture and floor. Coaxed me to drink a cup of mint tea for the nausea.

“Ready?” He asked.

I nodded slightly, not ready, but accepting it was better to know than to continue speculating.

He called Phil to our quarters. When the doctor arrived, Chris pulled him aside and explained.

“Could it truly be possible?” I asked.

Phil smiled and replied, “Life finds a way. I like that about the universe.”

The scan required only a few seconds. Chris held out his hand to mine. Phil kept his face neutral as he reported the results…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the folks who pinged asking for a follow-up where the test results were positive. And it lets me indulge in one of my favorite alternate universe fixes – Una taking command of Enterprise after Pike. With Kirk after her of course.

**Six Years Later**

My son is a small replica of this father, his mini doppelganger. Bright blue eyes, dark hair, and athletic. With an insatiable curiosity. He leaps into the unknown without hesitation, confident of his ability to handle anything. Now five, he started school recently. While most of the other children tarried with their parents, uncertain looks on their faces, he was quivering with excitement and bounded up the steps and into the building without a backward glance.

Fortunately, he possesses his father’s equanimous nature. When we have to pull him back from vigorously testing his boundaries, it rarely ends in cross words or tantrums but rather he happily moves onto the next item that grabs his attention.

My in-laws trade knowing looks as we try to stay one step ahead of our son.

And he inherited the dimples. Individually I am mostly immune, but when father and son flash those dimples in stereo, well who could resist that?

Did I mention he has the energy of six puppies – combined? Questions are his new favorite hobby.

Right now his pace is turning frenetic as anticipation pivots to cranky while we continue to wait in central transport at space dock to beam on board Enterprise. And today of all days I have no snacks in my bag.

“How much longer?” He asks.

“Soon.”

His lower lip is starting to droop. “You said that a long time ago. Can we go look at the ships?”

“We should wait here.” I realize my mistake before I finish the sentence and grab the back of his shirt as he starts to race to the large viewports on the lower level. I should have said no. He rarely disobeys but always looks for wiggle room.

“Do you want to watch a video?”

He shakes his head.

“Read?”

“No.”

“Puzzle?” That seems to spark a little interest. I call up the hardest one I can find in his age group and hand him the PADD.

Thankfully, Chris is returning today. I could use reinforcements.

When the results of the pregnancy scan came back positive, I cried in shock. Chris looked like a cat who had just finished a bowl of cream – incredibly pleased with himself. If Phil hadn’t been in the room, I would have smacked our dear Captain upside the head. After all, at that point, he had played only a minor role in the process. I was the one retching every day. The one with hormones bouncing up and down like a roller coaster.

To be fair, he had recognized the signs before I did and was past the disbelief stage.

Because we were so far away from home space, Noah was four months old by the time we finished our mission and reached the Federation’s border. Which gave Chris plenty of time to convince himself the best course of action was retiring from Starfleet. I, Phil, Una, Spock, and Louvier urged a middle path. Kat and others joined the chorus after we returned home.

As the pregnancy progressed, I realized I wanted to take a leave of absence in order to spend more time with my son during his early years. A product of absent parents and boarding schools, I relished the idea of building a bond with my son like Chris shares with his parents. Chris accepted a promotion to Fleet Captain, responsible for all the ships and rebuilding the fleet after the war.

Noah has traveled more light years than most Starfleet ensigns. When Chris needs to be away from Command Headquarters, we stay on the closest planet or base. This time the situation was too dangerous for us to follow.

“Is it true Dad wanted to name me after his favorite horse?”

“That is the rumor.” I answer.

“David, at school, says his father says Dad was foolish to offer terms.” Noah is obviously repeating David verbatim being too young to understand what ‘terms’ means. “That he should have made them surrender uncon … uncon …”

“Unconditionally?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“How old is David?”

“He’s in fourth grade.”

“Your father is experienced with these situations. And others were part of the decision to accept the armistice.”

“What’s an armistice?”

“An agreement to stop fighting and find ways to get along.”

“Ok. David said his father said the person on the front line really makes the decision. But that he shouldn’t be allowed to.”

I wonder if David’s father has any military experience or is an armchair warrior with loud opinions. When Chris left eight weeks ago leading a task force to counter a species with capabilities equal to the Federation and ambitions to invade, it was a challenge balancing how much to tell Noah. He grew up with Starfleet and understands their role. His is very perceptive, but only five. His father holds a high-profile position. People talk, often thoughtlessly, and offer critiques which are frequently unfounded.

Turning off the PADD in order to have Noah’s full attention I ask. “Do these things that David’s father is saying scare you?”

“Kind of. But Dad wouldn’t come back unless we are safe.”

“Very logical. I agree.”

He grins and flashes the Vulcan sign for live long and prosper. And is off on a new topic. “Who picked out my name?”

“Commander Spock.” Enterprise’s science officer stayed with me every minute during the long and hard delivery when Chris was needed on the bridge. And never once complained as I squeezed his hand.

“Cool.”

“Ma’am? Enterprise signals ready. Please come with me.”

As we walk to the transporter pad, I remind Noah, “It’s important we tell your father our news before telling anyone else.”

“Do I still get to tell him?”

“Yes.”

ooooo

Two seconds after rematerializing, Noah leaps off the pad and into his godfather’s arms, catching the doctor up on all his adventures without drawing breath. Bear hug completed, Phil deposits Noah on the floor with a “There’s my future doctor” comment. He glances at me, “Chris is on Discovery. The rest of the task force is still enroute.” Then he narrows his eyes sightly and takes a longer look as if assessing me.

“Ma’am?” The transporter operator speaks up. “The Captain requests you join her in the ready room. Do you require an escort?”

Phil mouths silently, “He’s new.”

“No Ensign thank you.” I respond.

Phil holds out his hand to Noah. “I’ll take charge of the little one.”

“He needs a snack and a nap. I couldn’t settle him down last night to sleep.” I caution the doctor.

“We’ll stop by the mess hall. Would you like cookies? Ice cream? Hot chocolate?” Phil asks.

“You’ll regret that.” I warn. Though I needn’t have bothered.

“I’d like a salad and fruit please.” Noah answers.

Phil chuckles, “No doubt he is Chris’s son.”

“Tell me about it, he scolds me when I eat a cupcake for breakfast.” I remark before leaving to join Captain Una.

ooooo

Snack complete and now settled in his office Phil asks Noah in an offhand manner so not to alarm, “Is your mother feeling ok?”

“I think so, I mean she gets tired … oh no. I can’t. I promised.”

“That’s ok.” Phil reassures.

Noah looks perplexed. “But I have a question for you.” He puzzles, then motions for Phil to lean down and whispers in his ear.

“Hmmm. I believe that is a question for your father.” Phil suggests. _And if the universe is benevolent, I will be there when you ask him._

The universe is benevolent. At least today.

Phil deftly slides the PADD he and Noah are using into a drawer when Chris walks in an hour later. “I hear through the grapevine you are babysitting …”

Noah makes a beeline for him. “I missed you!”

As Chris leans down for a hug, he asks Phil, “What are the two of you working on?”

“I doubt you want to know.” Phil replies sheepishly. Then smiles angelically when Chris glares at him.

Turning to his son, Chris says, “I missed you too. Do you mind staying on the ship tonight, I still have a few things to take care of.”

“Really? Can we really? Yes please,” is the enthusiastic response. “Oh and I have something to tell you.” Noah stops and then verbally works through his quandary. “Wait … Momma said you had to know first … … and she didn’t say she had to be here … and she didn’t say we had to be alone …”

“Are you raising a lawyer?” Phil asks.

Chris rolls his eyes at the doctor before squatting in front of his son, at eye level, concern starting to flicker that something is wrong.

Noah finishes and, having decided all the conditions were met, blurts out, “I’m going to have a little brother _and_ sister. I didn’t know you could get both at the same time.”

Phil wonders if he should find a chair for Chris who looks pale as he mutters, “Twins?”

Noah nods vigorously but looks concerned. “I thought you would be happy. Did I do it wrong?”

Chris pulls his focus back to his son. “No … of course not. You did great … It’s … a surprise. That’s all. Not something that your mother and I expected.”

“Why does Momma not like food anymore? How do the babies get out? Why does it take so long? The doctor at home said they would be born in seven months.” Noah scowls at his father. “Are you going to tell me to ask Momma instead?”

“No,” Chris squeaks.

Phil is beaming. Noah is like a grandson. And now he had two more grandchildren on the way. _Time to retire and enjoy them._

Oblivious to the adults’ swirling emotions Noah finishes, “Phil said I had to ask you this one. Why did Elizabeth say it was time you were shooting blanks?”

Even with five years of parenthood under his belt, Chris is still often caught off-guard by how much children overhear and the blunt questions that follow. _Sounds like my mother-in-law._ “Ah. Well.” He stammers.

Phil tries not to laugh and almost succeeds. The fleet captain who had literally stared down an invading force is brought to his knees by a child.

After mouthing “Thank you very much” to Phil, Chris calls the bridge and postpones his meeting with the Admiralty. Reaching for Noah’s hand he says, “Come and I’ll answer all of your questions.”


	3. Chapter 3

Una returns to the ready room after dealing with a problem on the bridge. “I really need to rethink my XO,” she grumbles after entering, “Chris would have ripped me a new one if I had allowed such a trivial problem to get to his level.” She adds, “In that patient, firm manner he uses when he dresses you down.”

I nod having been on the receiving end of a few of those. Though they were not always patient as I see Chris’ temper more often than his subordinates do.

The Enterprise’s current Captain is the embodiment of the mythical Amazonian woman warrior. With a compassion that surpasses her fierce spirit. With time she has learned to embrace this softer side which, to her confidants, she credits to Chris.

She is the first female captain of the flagship. Yes, glass ceilings still do exist, at least a few here and there. Una has been steadily shattering them.

“I had planned to have Spock groomed and ready to be my XO by now.” Una says.

“But?” I ask then add, “The two of you would work well together.”

“The kid won’t accept the inevitable. Had the nerve to tell me it wasn’t logical. Even refused the Second Officer position. Wants to devote himself to the science station. I reminded him I managed to be chief navigator and Chris’ XO.”

“And?”

“He remarked that was a feat few could replicate. That I was exceptional. I mean, how do you respond to that? It’s impossible to win an argument with him.” Una huffs.

I manage to hide my amusement. Chris often says the same about Una after one of their verbal sparring matches. “That’s true.”

Una turns to business. “Any progress? Now that the rest of the task force has docked, Chris called a meeting with the commanders.”

Sighing, disappointed, eyes bleary, I answer. “Not much. Though I haven’t reviewed everything yet.” Then I plead, “How bad was it out there? The media and government downplayed it, said it was a minor incident. Chris will soften it, but I want to know.”

She hesitates.

“I still have clearance.” I assure her.

_Clearance is immaterial to me, there are reasons Chris will low ball it, especially now._ Una thinks.

“Please. I _need_ to know. I used to face the danger with him, with all of you, by your sides, now I am far removed waiting for word. I need facts to tame my imagination.”

“It was bad, is bad.” Una says quietly.

Her muted response confirms my worst fears.

“Their commander, the one leading the invasion force is honorable. That is the reason he and Chris were able to enact a cease fire and agree to a truce. But I fear …, Chris fears… well the Federation Council is already picking holes in it.” Una shakes her head. “Their government will do the same. The unconditional surrender faction in the Federation is gaining traction playing up the ‘they attacked us first’ narrative. If the armistice isn’t ratified, the cold standoff will quickly ramp up into a hot war. One more deadly than the skirmishes with the Klingons.”

My hand unconsciously moves to my abdomen wondering what we will be facing when they are born. Maybe Chris does know best, I should have trusted him and not pried.

Una misses little. “But if anyone can persuade the Council and Command to embrace reason it’s Chris.” _And now he is even more motivated._ “Take a break. Start fresh in the morning.”

“Soon.” I answer.

Her eyes narrow but have an amused glint. “Do I have to make that an order?”

Oh I have missed interacting with Una every day. “Hmmm, is bossing around your superior’s wife a wise career move?” I bait.

“What makes you think I don’t order him around as well?” She counters with an impish grin.

That prompts a chuckle. “So nothing has changed then.”

Una’s expression turns serious and she gestures at the materials scattered on the table and on various viewscreens. “Do you miss this? We still haven’t found a replacement as skilled as you.”

“I think you are embellishing but I do appreciate the sentiment. Yes, I miss the camaraderie, the friendships. Exploring the unknown.” I wave off Una’s comment. “Not that the friendships have gone away. But our time together is limited.” I smile. “Now most of my conversations are with a child and my days revolve Noah’s routine. Who has the attention span of a gnat and needs help focusing. Exercising my other skills is a nice change of pace but … well, I can miss my previous life and at the same time be happy in my present one. Given a do-over I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Will you return to Starfleet in some capacity now that Noah is in school?”

“That was Chris’ grand five-year plan. Reassess both our careers at this point. But Noah isn’t settled in school yet, and … there is another wrinkle.”

“Ah, that is right, I hear congratulations are in order. And to answer your question, yes, the entire ship knows.”

_Should have added ‘I must be there’ to Noah’s list of conditions for telling Chris._ My eyes get watery. _Damn hormones._

Una clasps my hand. “Tell me,” she says in a warm voice. It still sounds like a command. Una will always be Una.

“This,” I wipe my eyes, “is mostly hormones. It’s just … it’s easier if fewer people know until the first trimester is over. In case something goes wrong. Once Noah found out, by accident, via my mother, keeping it a secret was an impossible quest. Now if the fetuses aren’t viable … if I miscarry … that’s not something a little boy should have to deal with. It will break his heart.”

_And yours and Chris’_.

Una had learned other lessons from her former Captain as well. “I’m not concerned, you will be in good hands.” Having perfected her delivery timing, she paused. “And I should be angry with you for it. But as my newest godchildren will benefit, I forgive you.”

“What?” I ask between sniffles, confused.

“My CMO resigned this afternoon.”

“Huh?” I babble, now wary.

“Said he would be moving in with you until the twins are born. To take personal charge of your pre-natal care.”

“Move in?” All I can manage is repeating her words. The Enterprise’s CMO had been the proverbial mother hen during my first pregnancy.

“Yeah, good luck with that.” Then she adds with a smirk, “You and Chris really need to find a new hobby.”

I snort. “There won't be much time for that with three children.” Humor really does help; my mood is lighter now.

_Mission accomplished_ ; Una decides.

Later, in her quarters, Una sends a silent thank you for the timing of this pregnancy. Now, if war comes, Noah will only lose one parent to active duty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The misspellings and reversed words in Noah’s speech are intentional.

I finally track down Noah, finding him in stellar cartography. When I enter the mapping lab, he and Spock are sitting on the floor, legs crossed, side by side, surrounded by three-dimensional representations of the night sky in both of Earth’s hemispheres. Neither have heard the door swish open and close. I lean against the wall reluctant to interrupt.

Noah is seated, focused and attentive, which is rare. He steeples his fingers mimicking the science officer.

I catch the end of Spock’s sentence as he draws an orbit through the sky of the northern hemisphere, “… Halley was the first to predict that the object they saw would return.”

“A comet?”

“Yes, a chuck of rock and ice that circles.”

“It gets stuck?” Noah asks.

“Good analogy, yes by gravity.”

“What’s an alongy?”

“Something that is like something else.” Spock explains patiently. I silent thank him for not correcting Noah.

“And gravity?”

“A force that pulls.”

“OK.” Noah points to another part of the map. “Why that does dot blink?”

“It’s called a quasar. It beats like a clock.” Spock answers.

Noah beams at the Vulcan. “I usually know afterwards I said it wrong. But you answered my question instead of pointing out my mistake! Does it always beat?”

“Yes. With perfect timing, just like a skilled musician.”

“Do you know I cannot say or write the alphabet in order?” Noah suddenly asks. “One day my teacher made me write it over and over and over, but I never got it right.”

“I fail to see the importance of that exercise.” Spock replies seriously.

Noah stares at him, like he’s trying to work out a complex problem. Then he leans over and whispers to the Vulcan. “We learned about temperatures last week. Kevin, Fari … Farin …” He exhales in frustration as he struggles to sound out the word and gives up. “There were three of them.”

“Fahrenheit, Celsius, and Kelvin.”

“Yes. Except I kept saying Kevin. Everybody laughed.” Noah admits, breaking eye contact and looking sad.

“I see.” Spock points out Polaris and its relationship to Earth’s axis. “Because they line up, Polaris appears never to rise or set like other stars.”

“That’s how ancient ships knew where to sail?”

Spock nods. “They called it the North Star. In a group of stars known as Little Bear or the Little Dipper. It is located at the end of the handle. Find the Big Dipper first …”

“Oh the Big Dipper, we learned about that too.” Noah remarks dejectedly. That catches my attention, I knew about the other incidents, but he hasn’t shared this with me. “I see it wrong.” He demonstrates, “I draw it backwards and upside down.” His voice gets very soft and he mutters something to himself. I only catch “can’t” and “ship”.

But Spock hears all of it. He looks thoughtful and steeples his fingers which Noah again mimics. “I see. Where is the best place to see Alpha-Centauri?” Spock asks.

“Easy, southern hemi … hemis … hemisph …” Spock sits quietly, looking serene, allow Noah the time he needs rather than jumping in to finish the word. “… hemisphere.”

“Correct. Alpha-Centauri,” Spock marks one of the dots of light on the map and then traces to Beta-Centauri. “and its companion star, will lead you to Crux. Do you see the four stars in a diamond pattern to the right?”

Noah points to the left of Alpha-Centauri then hesitates. Cheeks reddening, he opens the hand stretching out his thumb and forefinger which form an ‘L’. He moves his finger in the opposite direction and then traces the constellation’s diamond pattern adding lines in the middle to form a lower case ‘t’. “It looks like the outline of a kite.”

“Well done. Some call it the Southern Cross. It’s one of the easiest constellations to find. The Southern Cross and the Big Dipper have a special relationship. Each reach their highest point at the same time.”

“Cool.”

“The Big Dipper is more commonly seen in the northern hemisphere but is visible at times in the southern.” Spock traces the constellation on both maps. In the northern sky the handle is to the left and points up. In the southern sky the handle is to the right and points down. “From Australia, the Big Dipper appears like this.”

“That’s how it looks to me!” Noah points and exclaims.

“Hmmm.” Spock brings his steepled fingers to his chin and Noah does the same. “The logical conclusion, therefore, is you see it different … not wrong.”

I can see the wheels in Noah’s mind turning as he considers Spock’s conclusion. My son knows his father trusts Spock. “I can’t wait to tell my teacher!” He says quivering with excitement.

“I shall accompany you when you do if you wish it.” Spock stands. “Come, your mother is waiting.”

I hold out my hand as he runs toward me. Before he takes it, Noah turns and says, “Thank you."

Spock bows his head slightly. “Noah, as a child I also needed extra time to learn to read. To speak the words I heard in my mind. I could not read or write numbers in sequence. And I serve on one of the best regarded ships in Starfleet.” The Enterprise’s Science Officer quietly left.


End file.
